


Momma Always Said Don't Talk to Strangers

by WaddleBuff



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: Age Difference, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kitchen Sex, Marathon Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Crampies, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Peeping, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Stranger Sex, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaddleBuff/pseuds/WaddleBuff
Summary: Despite mutual affections, Rito still hasn't made a move on Haruna, leaving her more than a little sexually-frustrated. Luckily for her, her older sister's brought home a hunk who's more than willing to help.





	Momma Always Said Don't Talk to Strangers

* * *

**_[follow me on twitter for updates and good shit](https://twitter.com/WaddleFuck) _ **

* * *

_requested by an anonymous penguin_

* * *

Haruna bit back a moan. Her back was arcing off the bed now, sweat glistening off the curve of her neck. Her pajamas were crumpled and undone as her hand furiously worked away at the apex of her thighs, the other firmly planted around her right breast.

Her wrist started pumping faster, the wet schlicking growing increasingly louder as her labored breaths turned to mewls. And then, a name slipped from her lips.

"R-Rito... _ahnn_ "

It had been several months since she had officially confessed to him, several months since, to her elated surprise, she discovered that they shared a mutual affection for each other. But it had also been several months since she hadn't been touched by him other than the few bashful times he's held her hand, maybe the occasional brushing of her leg.

Several months where she had to start resorting to masturbation to itch the incessant heat in the base of her belly.

Haruna had initially been fine with this arrangement. After all, she understood the importance of taking it slow, of getting to know each other better. She'd wait for as long as Rito wanted, no matter how sexually-frustrating it was.

But in recent days, that blossoming heat inside of her, that itch that she couldn't seem to fully scratch, was getting worse.

And the source of that dilemma came from the muffled thuds and yelps banging through the wall right against her bed.

In the room next door, her sister Akiho was being fucked. Hard.

Haruna could hear her frantic gasps, her desperate pleas, mature moans. She could even make out the dull slap of skin, the messy rustle of sheets. This shouldn't have bothered her as much as she did, especially when she had headphones sitting within arm's reach on her nightstand, but every night for the past week, Haruna couldn't help but tune in and imagine it was her getting fucked.

To make matters worse, ever since the previous night, she couldn't help but to imagine that it wasn't Rito who was between her legs, but the handsome stranger Akiho had brought home.

It was a mental struggle that Haruna had never experienced before, and she knew it all stemmed from that one night where curiosity had brought her to the door of her sister's room, a small gap allowing her to see exactly _how_ Akiho was being made love to. She had only stood there for only a few minutes, but what she saw was ingrained into her mind, and try as she might, she couldn't get it out of her head.

Not just the way her sister looked, thoroughly fucked into carnal bliss, but also the sweat-glistened muscles of the stranger pistoning into her, the cocky smile on his face as he claimed her as his own.

It haunted Haruna, day in and day out. One night stands weren't all that uncommon for Akiho, and Haruna had always just ignored them when they happened, but this stranger (apparently some American backpacker Akiho had run into at her part-time job) was different. Even before she witnessed him making the beast with two backs with her sister, she'd noticed the way he looked at her.

Leering. Looking at a way that shouldn't be the way a suitor of her sister should be looking at her. And at this point, Haruna didn't mind it at all.

"A- _Ah!_ " Haruna moaned, her eyes flying open in her carnal daze upon the realization that it wasn't Rito in her mind's eye anymore, but the stranger next door.

She didn't even know his name, and here she was, imagining him inside her, claiming her, reaming her.

Without even thinking she started replaying the few minutes she'd peeked in on him, started to recall every last vivid detail, placing herself in Akiho's position, sprawled on that bed, sweating and moaning out wanton squeals.

Haruna came harder than she ever had before, her breath hitching and choking out, trapped in the confined of her throat. She saw little spots in her vision, felt as if gravity was nowhere close enough to holding her down, her skin and all her nerves going taut and exploding and going lax all at once.

It was pure euphoria, and all the while, the only body, the only face, the only smile in her mind was that of the stranger's.

By the time Haruna came down, her lithe body still having little involuntary spasms like leftover sparks from a blown generator, she was sweating. She could feel the damp spots already starting to blot on her pajamas as she panted, looking up at the ceiling to think over what she'd just done.

The sex in the room next door still raged on, and she could hear the telltale grunts from the stranger as he started reaching his own peak, hearing her sister moan out soft profanities. There was a lull, a low exchange of mumblings.

Haruna had just masturbated to the thought of another man, an older stranger she didn't even _know_ or talk to other than a few greetings and some small talk.

It was a form of betrayal, and she knew it. She wondered what Rito might feel if she told him. She wondered if he could ever forgive her.

But before any more of those musings continued to propagate, two things happened:

Haruna realized that she didn't feel any guilt at all.

The hand between her legs started moving again.

Behind the wall, she could hear her sister's soft moans resume, the sheets ruffle, the cycle of sex resuming once more. And so the night went on, with her hands bringing her to climax again, and again.

The next morning came, and Haruna's conflicted mind had time to unwind a bit in their bathroom. She sat on the plastic stool in front of the shower, absentmindedly lathering herself. She felt the heat start to pool in her belly again. The water was still running beside her, splattering on the tiled for, something that she'd hoped could drown out the replaying noises she'd embedded into her mind from the nights prior.

But of course, the only thing she could hear was that muffled slap of skin, exchange of gasps, the cacophony of rough sex.

And again, she didn't feel the guilt come. Haruna tried, almost forced it to come as she lathered and lathered in the same spot, but she couldn't. All she could remember was the bliss her body had been wrung through the night before, how she'd made her sheets all sweaty, how she fell asleep completely nude, pajamas completely forlorn in a pink crumple on the floor.

And instead of guilt, what came instead was a desire for more.

Haruna's fingers were already between her legs when the door to the bathroom slid open. Her realization of the sound as well as the realization of her fingers digging inside her came at the same time.

She froze, rigid as she looked ahead of her, horrified. She knew Akiho was still sleeping; she was never up this early.

"...wow sorry, I didn't mean to intrude." the stranger said. His Japanese was fine enough, even if it was accented, and the baritone of his intonation only made Haruna's turn to excited gooseflesh.

"It's fine." Haruna said, surprising herself with how firm her voice was, how fast her reply came. She dared to turn towards the doorway, only for her eyes to widen when she saw that the stranger was wearing nothing but his boxers, leaving his toned body free for her to drink in. Images of those muscles and sturdy arms flexing and straining into her flashed through her mind again, and Haruna quickly averted her gaze, her hands shooting away as far as they could from her nether regions.

A silence ensued, occupied only by the running of the showerhead next to her. The bathroom door didn't close, and she felt the stranger's eyes on her naked skin.

Oddly enough, Haruna didn't feel embarrassed. In fact, to her ever-growing shock, she _enjoyed_ the feeling of being looked at like this. Her breath grew a little faster as she felt blood rushing through her skin, a jittery electricity choking her chest. The stranger was giving her time to think, and she knew it.

Then,

"Well alright, I'll just go an-"

"W-Wait!" Haruna said in a blurt, her eyes still averted from the stranger, focused dead center into the wall in front of her. She gulped, feeling her pulse pound harder. Was she really about to go through with this? What if she just misread the stranger's looks for the past few days and she was about to make herself look like a silly girl? Once again, all her logic was superceded by that heat, roiling now at its most intense, and words came to her lips without thinking. "I actually need some h-help with something, mister."

Haruna's heartbeat was like a jackhammer now, pounding staccato in the flimsy bounds of her chest.

"Oh?" the stranger said, and Haruna could just _hear_ him wear that grin he always had on. "With what?"

"I...I want you to wash my back, p-please…"

It was a lie, and she knew it. What a cliche, what a stupid, flimsy request to keep this man inside this bathroom with her. Her breaths were rushing past her lips now, and Haruna felt a little lightheaded. She was beyond excited.

A pause, but then Haruna heard the bathroom door slide shut.

"Alright then."

Then, she heard his feet striding towards her across the condensated floor tile. Haruna knew from that moment on that her fate was sealed.

Minutes later, the stranger's hands were on the naked skin of her back. He'd pulled up a stool right behind her as if it were the most casual thing in the world, and now his large calloused hands were easing over her skin as if he did this every morning.

Haruna was beyond mortified. Here was the man she'd just touched herself to last night, smoothing and kneading his hands all over her naked skin. She clenched her fists, feeling her heart crawl up her throat. This was too much. She could already feel the heat starting to leak out between her legs, and her thighs shifted as the minutes grew on, her teeth digging hard into her bottom lip.

She wanted to make small talk, maybe make it as casual as the stranger was making it seem, but nothing came out. In fact, the only thing that came out from her lips was a small mewl.

Her hand flew to her mouth the instant it slipped, but it was too late. The stranger had heard her.

Haruna froze, shifting even more uncomfortably as her eyelids fluttered. His hands felt too damn good. He was less lathering her back at this point as he was massaging it, demonstrating his strength with intentful presses into knots of her muscle, sliding his thumbs up and down her spine. Her shoulders rose and fell with her breasts now, and she could feel the stranger's own breaths wisping against the base of her neck.

"You enjoyed the show that much, huh?" he suddenly said, his voice a deep rumble against the purple of her hair.

She instantly knew what he was referring to; how couldn't she? The "show" was the only thing that was on her mind for the past few days. His hands were on her shoulders now, easing out more of her tension, more of any flimsy excuse of resistance. She couldn't speak, not when she felt this relaxed, this hot, this aroused. So she managed a nod.

The stranger chuckled. She heard the plastic of his stool scoot forward, and her eyes shot open as she felt something hot and _meaty_ suddenly kiss her lower back. Haruna didn't have much time to realize it was the stranger's cock before her body melted completely as his hands smoothed over her shoulders, sliding onto her naked chest.

Her perky nipples excitedly sent sparks of delicious friction throughout her nerves, like nodes as his hands seized her breasts, brazenly groping her without holding himself back. Haruna let out her first moan, letting her head fall back onto the stranger's chest as she felt more heat leak out from her core.

She felt his mouth on her neck, and shivered, panting as his tongue traced her skin.

"Well I enjoyed the show too, missy." he said, his growl of a voice searing through her skin. "You're pretty loud when you touch yourself. Your boyfriend must like that a lot."

The mention of Rito didn't even register to Haruna. Her young body was being assaulted by too many sensations, her skin on fire. Drops of sweat were starting to form alongside the condensation of shower steam on paleness. She let out a squeal as she felt one of his hands find the heat of her pussy.

Within minutes, Haruna had voluntarily given herself to this man, her entire body squirming and writhing against the strong hold of his arms. She came easily. Too easily, gasping out rasps as she felt heat shoot out from her core in waves. It was a world's difference from when it was her fingers inside of her, and her thighs clamped around the stranger's hand as she climaxed around his fingers, her entire body shuddering and falling back into the grasp of the stranger embracing her.

This was what she was missing all those months, the sensations she'd wanted and craved as she touched herself, imagining the heat inside of her sated.

The heat swelled and overflowed all over her body, and Haruna shut her eyes to ride it all out, thankful for the warmth of the stranger's body draped over hers. He was so big and so firm, so strong.

She was so wrapped up in the afterglow that she didn't even realize his body wasn't pressed up against hers anymore. Haruna opened her eyes, feeling reasonably less warm, but also feeling considerably more _horny_. Her mind was fogged, asphyxiated by lust, that warmth in her belly suddenly bristling throughout her entire body. She needed more, needed to feel the touch of that stranger again.

And as if on cue, she felt something hot and pulsing kiss her left cheek.

Haruna turned her head, face to face with the strangers massive, throbbing shaft.

She gulped, looking at its veiny intricacies, its aroma overwhelming her nose. The musk of it, the raw virility exuded from its prideful firmness, all of it was making Haruna's head spin. She licked her lips, feeling excited just looking at it.

She looked up at the stranger, up at that smile of his as he looked down at her expectantly. He gave a singular nod before he made the slightest move forward, and let the head of his cock kiss her lips.

Haruna's eyes fluttered at the initial taste, but she let him slip between her cheeks without protest, feeling him fill her mouth completely, the pressure of his pulsing arousal pushing down against her small tongue.

Those large hands of his ran through the her hair, finding a firm grip as he guided her, pulling her lips back and forth over his cock. The sheer length and girth of him meant that Haruna's mouth could only swallow about half of his cock, and with every forwards push Haruna could feel his prick knock against the entrance to her throat.

Soon, with the guidance of the firm grip on her head, the stranger pumped his shaft past her lips at a regular pace. Haruna instinctively started to schlick herself, eyes shut tight in concentration as she reveled in the musky taste of his prick, in the overwhelming aroma of its veininess. In due time, the stranger got rougher. He took advantage of the grip around her little head, and she could tell that he was starting to just use her without any regard to her discomfort as she sputtered around him, coughing as his lust rammed into her uvula again, and again, and again.

She loved it.

Haruna let the stranger further coil her hair around his fingers, one of her own hands reaching out to his hip to stabilize herself as her world started to blur with the speed he kept fucking her mouth. Eventually, as she adjusted her jaw to the pumping meat, strands of spit leaking out onto her chin, she was successful in swallowing him into the tight pocket of her throat, an achievement that surprised even the stranger as he let his head fall back and groan out a "fuck" at the newfound tightness.

The pace grew, and the stranger kept rutting her mouth, pushing deeper and deeper into Haruna's throat until she had him completely engulfed. Sloppy wet sounds of her throat being impaled by his girth echoed in the steamy bathroom She choked and sputtered, saliva and throat sop spewing out from her nostrils, but Haruna managed to keep sucking, intent on seeing this through to the end. Soon enough, the stranger was slamming Haruna's face into his crotch, her nose smashing into his pubes as he started hissing out more curses.

One final forceful slam of her head into his crotch, and Haruna could feel it, his cock started to pump hot shot after hot shot of fresh nut down her gullet. She had no choice but to swallow it all, let it all course down her throat into her stomach until the grip of the stranger's hands on her hair went lax enough for her to pull him out.

Haruna gasped, tears spilling down her face as she choked. Several ropes of his cum pooled onto her tongue in its egress from between her teeth, and again, defiled and left a mess, Haruna could only feel herself wanting more, the foreign and alien taste of cum instantly causing her to gulp it down eagerly to follow the batch he'd injected directly down her neck.

She came a few moments later, her legs kicking out beneath her as the smell of cock and hot nut swirled fiercely in her nose.

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was moaning, loud, almost as loud as her sister. The plastic stool below her butt was forlorn now as she sat there on the wet floor, the rush of her breaths louder than the spouting water.

She felt a sudden pressure on top of her head, and Haruna looked up to see the stranger patting it with a very satisfied smile. His cock was still hard.

"That's a good girl. Now how about you skip school today so I can give you a proper fucking after your sister leaves?"

It was blunt. Crude. But all Haruna cared about was how much her chest welled in delight at the approval of her first blowjob, and how he was offering to fuck her.

Wordlessly, Haruna nodded, still feeling a little shaken from the intense facefuck she'd received only a few minutes earlier.

"Alright then. Let's just hope you can hold it in until after breakfast, eh?"

Again, Haruna nodded as he gave her head a final pat, and left her alone on the bathroom floor, trying to find her bearings, splotches of white trailing down her chin.

Turns out, she could barely hold it in.

The only thing on her mind at this point was the stranger's cock. She went through the motions of her regular morning routine, brushing her hair, putting on her hair clip, slipping into the neatly-ironed school uniform she'd prepared the previous evening, just trying her best to look and act normal in front of her sister after she woke up.

The three of them had breakfast together, and as the stranger conversed with Akiho as if nothing had happened in the wee hours of the morning, Haruna found her eyes drifting to the stranger without even thinking.

It was the longest breakfast she'd ever endured, and there was only half a piece of toast with jam in her stomach when it finally, finally ended.

"Alright Haruna, stay safe on your way to school, okay?" Akiho said as she slipped on her shoes. Then she gave a look to the stranger. "And you better hold the fort down until I come back."

He chuckled.

"Roger that."

Then, with a wink, Akiho slipped out the front door, and was gone.

Haruna gulped.

They were alone.

A moment passed as they both listened to Akiho's footsteps fade away until there was only the sound of their breathing. Haruna was made aware of how hard she was breathing, how loud her heart pounded inside of her. Her eyes flickered to the stranger standing to her left, and she could hear him breathing too, heavy huffs through his nostrils.

Only another moment and Haruna was pinned to the nearest wall. Her lips didn't have a chance for words before he claimed them, stealing her first kiss with a vigor that stole the breath from her lungs.

His hands were like anchors, sinking hard against her shoulders before they started roaming down the sensitive curves of her body, seizing her breasts sliding down her waist. He ravished her mouth without relent, uncaring of her lack of practice, shoving his tongue between her cheeks with the same recklessness he had when he had shoved his cock inside that morning.

Haruna could only try and return his hunger in kind, kissing him back with open mouthed gasps, her tongue sliding and weakly flicking against his. Her arms looped around his neck, fingers digging into his shirt as he pressed all of his weight against her, making sure Haruna felt completely and utterly confined under his sheer strength.

He broke from the kiss first, letting her taking in long gulps of oxygen as strings of spit made a messy ring around her lips. Haruna threw her head back against the wall as his own lips started suckling on her neck, one of his hands lifting one of her legs and wrapping it around his waist.

"You look so goddamn cute in your uniform, Haruna," he said, the use of her first name making taboo of being felt up by this man even sweeter. The rumble of his voice reverberated deliciously against her frame, and every word he growled into her skin drove her wild. "Your sister told me about how you're an honor student. Class president too, huh? That's great."

The stranger had already unclipped the pretied bow to her uniform, pulling her shirt aside to start suckling on her collarbone.

"Th-Thanks…"

Haruna suddenly let out a long mewl as she felt his lips move back up to her neck, and his teeth joining in a long suckle, the action sure to leave a noticeable hickey. She shuddered against him, the leg around his waist having no choice but to bring him in closer.

His lips peeled off her skin, and he gave it a few gentle kisses as his breath spread more gooseflesh on her neck.

"Never would have expected you to be as big of a slut as your sister, though. Good girl like you, miss class president, with your very own boyfriend."

The stranger surfaced up to Haruna's face again, a devious smile on his lips as he kept taunting her. The smile only grew wider when one of his hands slipped up her skirt to discover the lack of any underwear.

Desperate, Haruna used all of her strength to pull his mouth onto hers. She swirled her lips against his hungrily, her tongue seeking out his with an urgency that made her whine into his throat.

When she parted, a string of saliva linking their tongues, she gave him the horniest of doe eyes, blush on her cheeks as she panted.

"Please just fuck me, mister. I want you to fuck me like you fuck my sister."

Not a moment later and the stranger went to work.

He let Haruna stand on her own for own two feet for a few seconds as he ripped off his shirt, and his hands reached out to do the same with the yellow sweater of Haruna's uniform. There was then the rapid unbuckling of his jeans, the swift crumple of his boxers, then his strong hands reached out one last time for the pristine white of Haruna's dress shirt.

There was a loud rip and the clatter of plastic buttons as he tore it apart, baring to him her breasts, pink nipples perked and bouncing out to greet him without the hindrance of a bra.

"Man, you really are a slut. I bet you just had my cock on your mind all morning."

He took a moment to behold her, the little teenage mynx, panting and hot. Haruna was growing impatient, and in her dazed lust, her hands reached for the bottom hem of her pleated skirt, and she lifted it, giving the stranger a full unhindered view of her sopping wet cunt, clear little strings of her nectar already leaking between her legs.

She breathed out a heavy sigh, giving him one last pleading look.

"Please…"

And then Haruna was pinned against the wall again, those hands she so loved greedily gripping the doughy smoothness of her ass. Once again her mouth was stuffed with his tongues, her squeals barrelling down the stranger's throat. And in one thrust, he was inside of her, stealing her breath and her virginity all in one go.

If the blowjob from the morning hadn't been proof enough, this insertion was more than enough to remind Haruna of just how _big_ the stranger was. Her inner flesh coiled around him tight, taut and stretched out with every forwards push of his hips. He grunted against her mouth as he pushed forward, deeper and deeper, deeper than Haruna ever thought was possible. When he was hilted completely, he gave only a second's pause, languidly swirling his tongue between Haruna's teeth as his balls kissed the fold of her thighs.

Then, he pulled his hips back, dragging out the full length of his pulsing cock against the choking grip of Haruna's walls. The sensation sent sparks of pure heat throughout Haruna's core, and before the stranger could snap his hips back inside of her, she came, wrenching her lips free from his as she let out an unabashed squeal.

" _KYYAAAAAAAHHHHH…!_ "

This time, Haruna didn't just see spots; she saw stars.

Her legs immediately rocked around his waist, ankles locking tight as her toes curled in on themselves within her socks. With her breath still firmly lodged in her throat, the stranger kept going, shoving his girth inside of her again, grunting at how she clutched him with her inner muscle.

She came again, rasping out nonsensical words as the stranger kept going, his hands now sliding over the smooth arc of her back, keeping her in place as his hips started to truly grind into her. In and out, in and out, the stranger rocked her body, his mouth locking down onto one of her breasts.

Too many sensations assailed Haruna as he kept pistoning in and out of her, the pace going faster and faster to the point where she couldn't even think of anything other than cumming again and again. Rito's face, his name was a distant memory, and her eyelids fluttered as she continued getting pounded against the wall, the dull thud of her ass being slammed continuously behind her almost as loud as the squeals from her throat.

Faster and faster, the stranger kept going, groaning and grunting all the while. Soon the sounds of their sex was the loudest thing that Haruna could hear, wet and lewd squelching intermittent with the fleshy slap of their skin.

" _Nngh_...you're really _augh!_ fucking tight, Haruna," the stranger gasped. In her euphoric daze she could feel the sweat of his forehead start to splatter against her naked skin, his words blissfully condensating against her naked chest. "A lot tighter than your _nngn!_ sister."

His compliments only fueled the fire raging across every nerve of her body, and Haruna's legs drew him in tighter. She wanted him as deep as he could go, as hard as he could go.

Faster still, the stranger kept pounding her, the pace growing so erratic that Haruna had to close her eyes and just let the overwhelming sensations take ahold of her.

"F-Fuck I-" was the last thing the stranger could muster before his growls turned into stuttering groans.

And with that, Haruna's eyes shot open as she felt the prick inside her swell _bigger_ as it rammed into her folds as deep as it could go. Then, her mind turned to mush at the sensation of heat shooting directly into her, thick shots that splattered against her inner baby pocket in a way that made the stars return in full force.

She loved the way the stranger fell apart, how his strong facade instantly crumbled with his overwhelming climax. She loved the way his cum started to pool inside her, his heat filling her in a way that made her feel better than all of her previous orgasms combined. She loved being _fucked_.

The stranger was panting now as his climax began to taper out, and he pulled back to give Haruna's face a hungry look. She could feel his cum starting to spill out from her pussylips, thick wads of it faintly splattering onto the floor the instant his cock slipped out of her.

He was still hard. And one look at Haruna's dark swirling eyes was enough for him to know that she still wanted more of him. Much more of him.

A minute later, and Haruna was slammed on top of the dining room table. She didn't have time to reclaim her breath before she felt the stranger's meat stuff her cunt again, every inch of him making her back arc off the wood below her.

The stranger started splitting her open without warning, his pace already steady, hard, unrelenting. His arms gripped her thighs, keeping her spread nice and wide for his hips to piston into. In this position, Haruna was more helpless than before, her arms limp beside her head as she continuously moaned out with intermittent squeals, her socked feet dangling aside the stranger's forearms.

Her plaid skirt was flipped up against her stomach now, giving the stranger a full view of her cunt eagerly sucking in the swollen girth of his shaft, cum scraped out in bubbling dollops with every hard smash of his hips. Her shirt was just as useless, wrinkled and growing increasingly-damp with Haruna's sweat, her tits swaying like ripe fruit as he reamed her on the table they had eaten at less than an hour earlier.

Singular strands of her purple hair stuck to the sticky skin of her forehead, her purple eyes dark as she struggled to anchor herself down. The bliss coursing through her body was hotter than anything she'd ever felt, orgasms ripping through her skinny frame without warning, without stop.

The stranger was more than enjoying himself as he struggled to keep his climax at bay. His pace was more forceful than when he'd claimed her against the wall. The table began to creak with every forwards thrust of his hips, their skin smacking loud enough to overpower the incessant shrill squeals from Haruna's throat.

He clenched his teeth, sweat coursing down his skin as he continued claiming the schoolgirl for all she was worth, watching as his cock and his cock alone turned her inside out. It was a fight to not cum with how tight she was, and he kept his gaze focused on her petit scrunched up face, on her small mouth moaning out indecipherable exclamations.

Harder and harder, Haruna reamed, the fleshy slaps of their skin only growing louder and faster.

"You must _augh_ wanted to have been fucked for _nngh!_ a while now, haven't you? Fingering yourself to your sister getting pounded, imagining what it must feel like to finally have a fat _dick_ inside of you?" the stranger said, each of his words said through harsh growls.

Haruna didn't need to say anything for him to know that he'd hit the nail on the head. Her pubescent body craved exactly everything he gave, her pussy wrapping and coiling tight around him, telling him that he was exactly what she had wanted.

The stranger's hips suddenly started going faster, his cock not even slipping out halfway before he started pushing it in again, deep and rapidfire as he grit his teeth. Haruna came twice more before he finally pushed himself deep and came again, giving her a steaming creampie that left both of them breathless.

His spunk coated her womb again, overflowing and squelching out from her pussylips onto the table's edge. Their chests both collectively heaved, sweat glistening all over their skin as the stranger kept himself lodged deep inside of her, emptying his balls into her core.

Haruna could feel the accumulated cum swirl deliciously inside of her. Absentmindedly, she brought a hand to her belly, feeling all of that spunk pool together in her depths, letting out a mewl as a torrent of it started to spill out the instant the stranger pulled himself out from her pulsing lower lips like a meaty cork.

He finally let go of her legs, letting Haruna catch her breath on the table where she had all her meals, several of them with Rito when she'd invite him over while her sister was gone. Her legs dangled uselessly over the table's edge, hot nut slowly oozing out from her worn cunt like melted yogurt, pooling and spilling down onto the dining room floor in sticky white lines.

Haruna panted, already feeling herself getting sore, but at the same time, feeling the heat still thrum under her skin. She brought her arm above her eyes, knowing that she was going to inevitably get fucked some more.

"You uh...you got any juice or something in the fridge?" the stranger said.

The request seemed strange coming from his mouth after all of the taunting and taboo comments he had made during their rough sex. But one smack of her lips was enough for Haruna to see his reasoning; she was parched.

She slipped her arm off her eyes, wincing as she gathered the strength to sit up.

Then, as she sat on the edge of her table and gathered herself, she looked up at the stranger and gave him a gentle smile, a polite smile she'd usually give to a teacher, or Rito after he'd complimented her.

"Sure, we have some Calpico in the fridge."

With that, she led him into the kitchen.

They drank their fill without much conversation. Eyes looking over rims of their glasses, a mutual act of trying to stay casual regardless of the stranger being naked in front of her with a hard on pointed directly at her gushing folds.

A minute would pass before they suddenly locked eyes, and breaths slowly started to grow a little faster. Haruna licked her lips, and the stranger put his half-finished second glass down on the counter before snatching Haruna's and doing the same.

Their bodies pressed together in a reinvigorated embrace, tongues messily entangling as they sucked the sugary residue out of each other's mouths. Haruna's dainty fingers started to tug at his cock, feeling it effortlessly rise at full mast under her touch. At the same time, she felt his hands unclasp her skirt, ripping it off her body and throwing it aside, his fingers spreading out to palm each of her asscheeks.

Their mouths continued suckling in wet and hot smacks, spit foaming and trickling between their lips as their sweaty skin slid against each other in sensuous friction. They kept the kiss going even as the stranger maneuvered himself behind her, firmly grasping the damp and wrinkly fabric of her uniform shirt, and pulling it off her body. Haruna sucked in deep through her nostrils as she felt him press up against her, his cock wedged right in the middle of her perky peach butt. The firm muscle of his pecs pressed into her naked back as she reached an arm over her shoulder to coil it in his hair.

She was the first to part, her tongue slipping out from between his cheeks as his hands smoothed down her pale, unblemished skin, finding a hold on her hips. Her hands gripped the edge of the kitchen counter as she bent over, jutting out her perky ass against the stranger's thighs as he languidly thrust his ever-hardening cock over the small of her back, leaning over and suckling on the base of her neck.

Haruna sighed at the sensation as the stranger buried his nose into the back of her purple hair, feeling him breathe in her scent in deep wafts.

Within the next minute, she felt his hips pull back all the way, her neck bare from his tongue as he pulled back. Then, one thrust later and he shoved himself past her tight fleshy curtains once more, earning a gasp as they fell into a now-familiar rhythm.

Haruna's eyes shut tight as the pleasure coursed through her once more. This new position was more invigorating than the ones before it, her knees trembling with every hard drive of the stranger's hips. She could feel him _deeper_ than before, feel his cock spearing into her cunt in just the right angle to make her toes dig into the kitchen floor. Her grip on the kitchen counter turned white knuckle as the stranger fell into a steady pace, her asscheeks clapping against his skin.

She groaned out louder and louder as the rutting continued. The bow of her school uniform wildly swung around her neck, the last article of clothing on her body other than her socks. Her shudders grew as she felt the stranger's thumbs dig into the small dimples in the small of her back. She was hiccuping little squeals now, sweat splattering onto the counter, more strands of purple matted to her forehead.

A squeal ripped from her throat as she suddenly felt a hot sting of pain on her left asscheek, sighing as the pain sizzled into a dull hum. The stranger had just slapped her ass in the middle of his rough rutting. She looked over her shoulder, eyes at half mast. She let out another squeal as he smacked her again, and again, delivering each open handed blow with a hard drive deep at that angle that made her squirt quim all over the kitchen floor.

They continued to fuck, and the stranger continued to grow rougher. She could hear his ragged breathing, his low growls as he treated her like his personal toy. It was the same feeling she felt when he started skullfucking her in the shower, and again, Haruna's lust only mounted even further.

The sex was reaching that fever pace again, sweat flying between them as the stranger's hands clamped down onto her waist this time, her ass jiggling after every forwards buck of his hips into her delicate body.

"You're just _mmf_ unbelievably tight, Haruna. I could just fuck you all day _nngh_ long."

"Isn't that _anh!_ th-the plan?" Haruna said without thinking.

Her quip only galvanized the stranger even further, and she suddenly felt a hand grasp the back of her head. She squealed as it shoved her forward onto the counter, pressing her cheek against it. She watched as her breaths condensated on the surface while her arms were brought behind her, grasped firmly by the wrists as the stranger used them as his reigns. The roughness set her alight, and she came.

"That's only if you can handle me, missy."

So the stranger doubled his pace, pulling at Haruna's arms as he wildly bucked into her needy little cunt, grunting with every motion of his hips, every drive that echoed throughout Haruna's entire body. Haruna had no choice but to take it all, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her mind turned to mush, drool pooling out from her lips onto the kitchen counter as she let her body be used as the stranger's personal cumdump.

He didn't stop for a single moment, fucking her with every fiber of his strength. It all finally swirled into a fever pitch, and as Haruna came for the umpteenth time, the stranger heaved his hips forwards and came undone, lodged far into her depths. His balls emptied hard and hot, spunk instantly starting to spurt out from between their legs and making a mess of the floor in stringy, sticky strands, staining their legs, soaking into their socks.

The stranger kept grunting, kept pulling painfully at Haruna's outstretched arms as he made sure she got every last drop of his baby batter. Eventually it all ended, and there wasn't anymore animalistic grunts, any loud clapping of skin, any desperate chokes of air. Just soft panting, and the soft pitter-patter of cum and quim on the kitchen floor.

Of course, the stranger was still hard, even after the third creampie inside of Haruna's hot cunt. And he could have kept thrusting, if it weren't for Haruna's protest when he started to rock his hips again.

"W-Wait, let's go to my room." she said between breaths. She turned around to look at the stranger, who gave her an inquisitive look that won out over his insatiable lust. "I wouldn't want to make too much of a mess when onee-san told you to hold down the fort."

A pause, then that smile spread on the stranger's lips.

"Ever the good girl, aren't you?"

Haruna returned a tired grin of her own as she stepped forward, sliding off his cock and letting his combined loads stream down her smooth legs in thick rivulets.

"I'll let you test that theory when you're balls-deep inside of me again, mister."

* * *

The late afternoon sun cast its gleam on Haruna's body as she bound and bucked atop the stranger's rigid cock. She had her head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut as she came around him, thighs wetly smashing against his, the springs of her bed crying out with every downwards throw of her weight. The stranger's hands roamed all over the front of her slick and naked skin, sweat making her paleness gleam under his greedy touch, her breasts bounding in tandem with her hips.

Sheets of her usually-neat bed were all damp now, rustled and crumpled, her comforter just thrown onto the floor. Both of their bodies were soaked in sweat, her hair a wild mess after so much rough fucking. It was a small miracle that the red hair clip lodged in her bangs was the only thing she had on now, all of her other clothes scattered everywhere throughout the apartment.

She'd lost count of how many loads she'd coaxed out of this man, how much cum he'd filled her belly with, pumped directly into her womb. All she knew was that another one was filling her up now as he let out his telltale grunts, and his hands greedily seized her breasts.

Then, afterglow. Both of their bodies limp now as they shared breaths and long, weary looks. A minute passed before Haruna unmounted herself, cum crisscrossing between her thighs like lewd gossamer. She crawled over the stranger's body, tucking a lock of purple behind her ear before giving him a smile and a deep kiss.

Before long, her body was draped over his as they both just lay together, savoring the numbing feeling of adrenaline and primal lust easing out of their systems.

"You're...you're something else, Haruna. I haven't felt this worn-out in a long time." the stranger said, a satisfied sigh brushing against her ear. "Can't imagine how pent-up you've been for you to fuck like this."

Haruna giggled, a wistful sigh escaping from her own lips as she felt the flame in her belly finally begin to dissipate. She nestled deeper into the stranger's firm embrace, loving the feeling of his strong assertive hands on the skin of her back, glad that they weren't Rito's.

"You're telling me."


End file.
